The Pokemon Haunting
by Sicily Zane
Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary are looking for the famous Sienna City Gym. But a haunting could ruin their chances. Just fluffy-ish  Bad Summary :/ This is my first story, so it will suck.
1. Chapter 1

"They say no one has ever beat her in a match." Misty said as they walked through the forest. "There's no way you can win."  
>"That's not true! She can't be that hard, or her badge wouldn't be so important." Ash snapped back. He knew that if he tried hard enough he'd win with no issues at all.<br>"That is if we can find the place." Brock said looking around. "Honestly I can't find the gym anywhere. Are you sure its even here anymore?"  
>"Its got to be here somewhere! Officer Jenny said it was somewhere in the woods." Ash fought back. Its called the 'Sky Badge' so it must be up high." The three all looked up.<br>"All I see is a little shack in that tree." Misty said pointing up at a shabby apartment 10 feet of the ground in an old tree. "That can't be a league approved gym." She sighed. "We've been looking all afternoon. Maybe if we came back tomorrow we won't be as tired and we could find it."  
>Brock looked at Ash, then Misty. "Misty's right." He pat Ash on the shoulder and started to walk back to the road to Sienna City. "Besides, don't you think your Pokemon would enjoy a break?" Ash knew they did. Going through the forest, he ran into more challengers than usual. Pikachu and the others will need their rest before facing Vineasah for the SkyBadge.<br>Ash sighed. "I guess so. You'd like that hu Pikachu?" he said smiling. The Pikachu on his shoulder smiled and chirped "Pika pika." Ash laughed. "Okay Pikachu." The four of them made their way to the road. All the while, Ash thought to himself, "I wonder if we'll ever find that gym."  
>~ Meanwhile:<br>"My name is Gary Oak. I'm from Pallet. I challenge your gym leader to a match!"  
>"A challenger who found my gym. Splendid. One pokemon, no time limit."<br>"Perfect."  
>"Then, let's begin."<br>~ "Ah, hello Ash." Nurse Joy said as Ash, Brock and Misty walked into the Pokemon Center in Sienna City. Immediately, Brock blushed and held her hands. "Hey Nurse Joy." he said smiling. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu rolled their eyes in unison.  
>"Why, hello Brock." Nurse Joy said smiling. "Are you guys staying the night tonight? If so, I only have one two-bed room left. So many trainers stay here at night to rest up before searching for Vineasah's gym." She looked down and sighed.<br>Brock held her hands tighter. "If we're too much of a hassle, my friends and I would be more than happy to camp out tonight."  
>"I wanted to stay in a bed." Misty quietly whispered to Ash.<br>"So did I." Ash whispered back.  
>"Oh, Misty, I have an idea." Nurse Joy chirped with her eyes wide. "You can stay in my room. There's two beds and I really only need one." She said smiling. "Brock and Ash can have the last room."<br>"Only if its okay with you, I don't mind." Misty sang. Nurse Joy nodded her head when a boy with chocolate-brown hair burst through the door, running up to the counter next to Brock.  
>"Oh, Gary. Are you okay?" Nurse Joy asked with wide eyes.<br>"M-my N-ni-Nidoking..." he began, holding out a pokeball.  
>Nurse Joy took the pokeball from the boy and called a Chansey. "Chansey, take this pokeball to the healing room."<br>"Chansey." the Chansey said as it took the pokeball and trotted into the darkness.  
>"What happened?" Nurse Joy said as she turned back to Gary, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu. "Your Nidoking seems really hurt?"<br>"I found the gym. Vi-Vineasah's gym. She, she's tough." Gary studdered. He sighed. "She even went easy on me, she saw my Nidoking and suggested she use one of mine, my choice. So I gave her my weakest Pokemon. Somehow, she destoryed us." He looked down.  
>Ash looked at Gary with wide eyes. The last time he saw him so depressed and confused was when he lost his chance at an EarthBadge. Ash thought to himself, 'This trainer must be really tough. As much as I hate to admit it, Gary's a solid trainer. If he lost that badly against his own Pokemon, it'll be very hard to beat her.' Ash looked up at Gary and said, trying to cheer him up. "Well, at least you found the place. We couldn't find it anywhere." To this, Misty and Brock looked at each other and, Misty, thought, 'Wow. Ash and Gary are hardcore rivals. Why is Ash being so nice to him?'<br>"I guess your right." Gary said sighing. "I could have never found it." He gave a little smile. "Well, I'm gonna go get a bowl of soup and go to sleep." he said as he began to walk away.  
>Without thinking, Brock looked up and said to Misty and Ash, "Maybe we should go with him. You both look starving and I don't know about you guys" he looked back at Gary "but I hate being alone when I'm upset."<br>"But Brock..." Misty began.  
>"He's right." Ash said looking at Brock. "Its not that bad." Misty just nodded. "Gary, wait up!" Ash yelled and the three walked towards the cafeteria with Gary.<br>~

After a bowl of soup and small talk, the four, accompannied by Pikachu, walked back into the lobby as Officer Jenny walked in. "Officer Jenny." Brock said walking towards her.  
>"Ah, hi..." she said slightly worried.<br>"What's the matter?" Brock said slinking towards her. "I'd hate to see a girl as beautiful as you look so upset." Apart from usual, she ignored the last part completely.  
>"There has been cases lately about possesions." she said looking at the group. "Random people all over Sienna are being possesed by an evil, thing. Every time I think I'm close to catching it, it disappears." She looked down. "Its hopeless looking..."<br>Ash, always trying to be a hero, spoke up first. "Don't say that. I'm positive you'll catch it soon." He got nothing but a small sigh. "If you say so. If you'll excuse me, I need to warn Nurse Joy that the last possesion was very close to here." She walked towards the counter, where Nurse Joy was polishing Gary's empty pokeball. When the blue haired officer finished her story, the nurse's humble smile turned to a worried expression. She set down the pokeball and glided towards the doors and locked them from the outside.  
>"I hope everythings okay..." Ash said, attempting to break the awkward silence.<br>"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight boys." Misty said as she walked towards the corridoors.  
>Brock looked at Ash. "We should too."<br>Ash nodded his head and looked towards Gary. "Well, see ya later then." Gary looked up and nodded.  
>Together, Ash and Brock walked down the hall towards their room. Gary sighed and desended into the nearest chair.<br>~ Meanwhile:  
>"Another win." sigh. "If only people weren't such sore losers, maybe they would see my plan..."<br>"I wish I can help you miss..."  
>"Who's there..?" She let out a muffled scream.<br>~ Gary sat miserably in his bed. He looked down to his clock. 1:28. "Damn..." he thought. "I just can't sleep. Not after what happened..."  
>Flashback:<br>"I'll battle with whatever pokemon of yours you chose to give me."  
>"Fine, then you'll use my Eevee." Then, he tossed her the pokeball.<br>She opened the pokeball and called Eevee over. She whispered somethig to it and it turned back at me slightly uncomfortable to battle against me.  
>"Nidoking, Megahorn!"<br>"Block him with Sandattack."  
>"Nidoking, Poison Sting!"<br>"Eevee, endure it!" Endure? Eevee didn't know that move, but it still did it.  
>"Nidoking, blind it with sun!"<br>"Eevee, bite him." Bite? It'll never work.  
>"Nidoking, Thrash him!"<br>"Eevee, Last Resort!" What was that move? Eevee ran at full speed towards Nidoking. Then, everything was dark. When the light came back, Nidoking was out cold. "Eevee, return." Eevee disappeared into the pokeball and she tossed the ball back to me.  
>"Nidoking! How did you do this! Why? How did you do moves eevee didn't know? How did you cheat like that?"<br>:End of flashback Gary stood up. Aloud, he said, "I have to walk around. Maybe a walk can get me to sleep, hu Eevee?" His Eevee ran up to him, jumped into his arm's and licked his face. "Veeeeee." he said with a sad expression on its face. "It's not your fault. She's just a good trainer and temporarily taught you a couple tricks. You were good. I should have worked harder..." His eevee responded with "Eeeeee."  
>Together, they walked towards the door.<br>~ Meanwhile:  
>Ash woke up to the sound of his own breath. He sat up and looked around his room. To his left, Brock was sleeping, Vulpix snuggled under his arm. Next to him on the little table was an alarm clock. It read 1:25. He sighed, waking up Pikachu. "Pik-a-chu?" Pikachu said looking up at Ash, who was obviously distraught. "Hey Pikachu." Ash said with a little smile. "I kinda want to look for the gym now, while its still dark. I know it sounds like a bad idea, but I'd rather go there alone, you know. Find the place on my own like those other trainers." Pikachu looked back, smiled, and replied "Pika." "You wanna go?" Pikachu nodded. Ash grabbed his vest with Pigeotto, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard and snuck out of the room. On his walk down, he saw someone sitting on the chair near the door. Then, he heard "Eeeee."<br>"Who's there?" the all too familar voiced shaddow said. "Oh, it's just you." "Veeeee"  
>"What are you doing out here?" Ash said as he got closer to Gary.<br>"I should ask you. You look ready to lea-" Gary said before realizing what Ash was doing. "No. No no no no no no you are NOT going out there this late, especially alone. Are you crazy?" He shot up and quickly made his way to Ash. When he got close enough, he put his hands on Ash's shoulders. "It's dangerous out there with that ghost thing attacking people. Please don't go out there!"  
>"Shhhhh." Ash whispered. "You'll wake someone else up." He said covering Gary's mouth. "I'm going..." He said as he retreated and walked towards the door. "At least let me come with you." To this, Ash stopped walking and turned around. His eyes were wide. "Ash, please. I can't see you get hurt by whatever's out there. Let me come with you. Please!" Tears started to form around Gary's eyes. Gary thought to himself, "Fight it. Don't show him. Not now. Just fight it..."<br>He turned to see a sad, bittersweet expression on Gary's face. Before he could be talked out of leaving, he opened the door and ran out into the darkness.  
>"Eevee, stay here to open the door for us." Gary said as he ran after Ash. Eevee smiled and replied "Veee". Gary ran blindly through the darkness. "Ash! Ash where are you?" But it was too late. Ash disappeared into the woods. But Gary stayed to keep searching, his Exeggcute using Flash to give him light.<br>~ Meanwhile:  
>Ash and Pikachu ran around 3 miles in the darkness before Pikachu used his Flash to determine where they were. Ash looked up to see the shack he saw earlier. He looked at his watch and saw it was almost 3 am. Tired, he and Pikachu climbed the tree up to the little shelter for the night. When they finally made it inside, they lay down and fall into a deep, much needed sleep.<br>Quietly, the shaddow of a girl drifted over the two sleeping. "Perfect." the girl said in a deep, less than fitting voice. The shaddow disappeared. Ash and Pikachu decsended, almost as if they were being dragged further into the deep, dark shack, diappearing...  
>~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8:30 when Brock woke up. Without turning around, Brock said in a slurred, half asleep voice, "Asshhhhhhh, git up ulready..." No response. "Asssshhhhhhhhhhhh. Get outta beddd..." Silence. "Pikachuuu?" Nothing. Brock turned around to see an empty bed and Ash's pokeball vest gone. "Ash?" Brock looked around, not seeing his little buddy anywhere. "Misty!"  
>he yelled running out of the room, Vulpix trotting behind. "Misty!"<br>"Hmmmmmmmm, whaaa?" Misty said, coming out of the room down the hall. She obviously just woke up. Brock stopped running and blushed until he was red. He'd never seen her so out of it. "Wha du yew wunnnt?" She slurred while trudging towards him. "Whurrs Ash?" She said yawning.  
>That reminded Brock. "He's gone!"<br>That woke Misty up. "What?" Brock ran towards her, grabbed her by the wrist and the two ran to the lobby, where they saw nothing but an Eevee sleeping on the chair next to the door and Nurse Joy looking at it, confused. Misty looked at Brock and said, "Isn't that Gary's Eevee?" Brock shrugged and walked over to it. "Veeeee eeee veeeee." it snored. Brock pet it's ear and it woke up. He looked at Brock for a while before it smiled and licked his face. Misty turned to Nurse Joy. "Why is he just out here? Where's Gary?"  
>Nurse Joy looked up with the same look of confusion Misty had. "I don't know. He wasn't in his room this morning. When I woke up, I walked out here to see him sleeping." she said gesturing to the Eevee on Brock's lap. "I recognized who he was, walked to Gary's room, knocked on the door and when there was no answer, I went in. He was gone." She covered her mouth. "What if the ghost thing got him. No, I can't think it did. I just can't" she said covering her eyes. To her dismay, Brock ran to her and tried to console her. As he tried, Misty looked out through the big, glass door. Within a minute, she saw somebody coming. He had longish, brown hair and he looked to be 17, Ash's age, but it wasn't Ash. Looking closer, she saw that the boy was limping and dragging himself. Misty opened the door and ran out to him. It was Gary. She made it to him right as he fell to his knees, panting.<br>"Gary, what happened?" she said to the distraught boy in her arms. "Brock!" she yelled behind her. Brock looked up, then ran towards them.  
>"Ash... he we-went... searching. Ah-alone." He panted out.<br>Misty's eyes grew wide. "What?" Before he could answer, Brock ran to their side. Gary, who'd been searching for seven hours, passed out onto Misty's lap. Brock picked him up and, with Misty, walked back to the Pokemon Center, to see a very frightened Nurse Joy. She lead Brock and Misty to Gary's room so that Gary could rest. He looked as if he's been in a Pokemon battle himself.  
>~ "I wonder what happened." Nurse Joy sighed as she leaned against Gary's door. "He looks all beaten up. Like he was attacked by a herd of Pokemon..." To this, Brock leaned over Gary to see what she meant. His face was cut up, he had a busted lip, his arms were even more cut up then his face, and his shoes looked worn from running.<br>Misty sat on the bed, next to Gary, cleaning some of his wounds. "What happened out there? I wonder..." she said looking up at Brock and Nurse Joy, "What if he found Ash? What if, whatever attacked him attacked Ash?"  
>"If thats the case, he's already out cold..." Brock said in a cold, unattached voice. "Why didn't he use a pokemon to help him? He had an Exeggcute with him all night."<br>"Thats it!" Nurse Joy said as she hit her hand with her fist and hurried out of the room.  
>"What do you think she's doing?" Misty said looking up from her work. Brock looked at her and shrugged. Misty looked down and resumed her work. She'd already taken care of the cuts on his face and left arm, so she got up and walked to his right side. When she sat on the bed again, Gary's eyes began to open. The first thing he saw was Misty's look of relief, then his alarm clock. 10:07. Paniced, he tried to sit up. But the bruise on his stomache said otherwise, and he fell back into his bed. "Ah, good morning." Misty chirped smiling at him. "How are you feeling?"<br>Disreguarding her question, Gary responded, "Where's my Eevee? Is he okay?"  
>"He's fine." Brock said picking up an excited Eevee and putting it on the bed, where it cuddled under his left arm. "What happened out there? Your a wreck."<br>"There was a flock of Spearow and Fearow near the shack in the woods." Gary began. "As I got close to it, I saw a black cloak just like Vineasah's hanging from a branch nearby. It looked like there was a note in it. But when I reached to grab it, a Fearow screeched and they all came at my Exeggcute. I put it in it's pokeball and began to run. I didn't get very far before they caught up to me. The next part was blurry. Before I knew it, I found you guys..." He looked at Eevee and smiled. "At least everyone else is safe."  
>"Is that why you put Exeggcute away? You didn't want it to get hurt?" Misty said as she began cleaning his right arm. "Yeah." Gary answered quietly. Before he could elaborate, Nurse Joy, accompannied by a woman with a scar over her left eye and a bite mark of a rattata on her neck. She wore a black shirt and a pair of dark gray yoga pants. Her pitch-black hair was tied up in a messy ponytail.<br>"May I speak with your Exeggcute?" She said in a Russian-German accent, before looking up at the three. Gary blushed, Brock tried to hide his interest, and Misty began to look jealous. Apart from her battle wounds, she was very pretty. At that moment, all three neglected to hear her say 'speak' not 'see'. Gary pulled a pokeball out of his pocket and tossed it at the pretty stranger. She caught it with ease and let the exeggcute out. When its eyes adjusted to the light in the room, the stranger took it outside the room.  
>"Who is that?" Brock said nearly falling over.<br>"Thats Sa-bre. She can speak to Pokemon. She even occasionally helps out here. She's very nice and she loves what she does." the preppy nurse chirped. "She may not show it, but -"  
>Door swung open. Sa-bre walked over to Gary, hugged him, and said, "You saved your Exeggcute's life." After that, she got up and left, leaving the pokeball in Gary's hand.<br>~ "Look at the time Brock. Its noon. We need to search for Ash now!" Misty yelled from down the hallway.  
>"I'm right behind you. You don't have to yell like that, people are staring." Brock said in a much quieter voice, making Misty jump. Then she glared at him.<br>"If you don't mind, I'd like to come with you." Gary said, looking at both of them with tired eyes. Misty and Brock looked suspiciously at him.  
>"Why do you want to come?" Misty said looking at him. "Why would somebody like you want to find Ash?"<br>To her comment, he gritted his teeth and came up with a little lie. "Because I couldn't stop him." It wasn't a complete lie. But he was positive he didn't want them to know the reason he chased after him to begin with.  
>"Brock..." Misty said looking up at him.<br>"Fine." Brock said looking down at Gary. Part of him knew what was going on. "If your coming, we're leaving now."  
>"Okay."<br>As they ran through the crowd, Nurse Joy yelled out, "Good luck! And be careful!"  
>~ <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

Timeline- 12:30 P.M:  
>"I can't believe I left Togepi there." Misty whined on the trail. "I should have brought it."<br>Brock sighed, looked behind him at Misty. "Its dangerous for Togepi to be out here. Especially now. Don't worry," he said turning around and smiled, "Togepi will be just fine." Misty just smiled and trotted up to him. "What?" he smiled at her as she attached herself to Brock's arm.  
>"I'm trying to keep him from hearing me." She said gesturing to Gary, who was about 10 feet behind them. "He looks like shit." Brock slightly turned his head to look back at Gary. Gary was just looking down, dragging his feet, his hands were in his pockets and he refrained from speaking. "Should we talk to him about it? Do you think he's still upset about losing against Vineasah?"<br>Brock looked down, then back to Misty. "To answer your questions, no. We shouldn't talk to him because he doesn't want to talk at all. And I don't think he was ever upset about the battle since dinner yesterday." He looked over at the girl on his arm, looking at him as if she heard only the vowels in that last sentence. Brock sighed and continued. "I think he's upset about Ash. I could be wrong, but I think he's taken a liking to Ash. I-I could be wrong, but I don't think so."  
>Misty looked up at Brock with a blank expression. "Oh. Could you elaborate?"<br>As the two chatted quietly in front of him, Gary sulked on behind. He thought to himself, 'Where could he have gone? God I'm so worried. What if the ghost has already gotten to him.' His eyes began to water, so he looked down. 'I can't even think about that. If the ghost thing got to him and he's gone now, I'll kill Vineasah for getting him to want her stupid gym badge. It'll be her fault he died. No! I refuse to think of him as dead. No! He's not! He can't be.' Gary stopped walking and wiped his tears off his cheeks. "They can't know."  
>"Hey Gary? Maybe we could see the gym leader and ask her if he was there?" Gary looked up to see Misty smiling warmly at him.<br>"Good idea Misty." Gary couldn't help but smile. She had an excelent point. Vineasah is very hospitable, he may be there now. "Okay, I'll take you to the entrance." Like a miracle, Gary came to life, leading the two, more like jogging, to a very familar tree. Timeline- 1:40 P.M:  
>"All I see is a cloak." Misty spat as she looked up.<br>"I-I don't. Get it. There was a shack here yesterday!" Gary yelled while looking around.  
>"Gary's right." Brock said, pondering and gazing at the cloak. "It looks like theres a note in that cloak. Let's see what it says." Before he could finish that sentence, Gary picked up a large rock and threw it at the branch holding the cloak. On impact, the branch collapsed and the cloak fell to the ground. Out of the pocket, a pokeball rolled out. "This looks like Ash's." Brock picked it up and opened it. Pikachu rolled out, to everyone's surprise. "Pika?" Misty ran to Brock as he tried to calm him down long enough to explain. "Gary, what's the note say?"<br>Gary reached down and picked up the note. He pushed the stray pieces of his hair behind his ear and opened it. "Okay it says, '.retneC nomekoP anneiS ta tnemesab ot ecnartne myg evoM'" Immediately after saying that, the four all looked up and stared blankly at each other. "What the hell?" Gary said looking back at the note. "Am I reading this right?" Misty snatched the note from his hand, giving him a papercut. "Ow! Dammit." He sucked on his finger glaring at her.  
>"Sorry..." she said giving him a sympathetic look. "It's not a forgein language 'cuz of the captilaization. Hmmm..." She sat back down and stared at the paper with a determinded look on her face. "It's backwards!" she yelled.<br>Brock stood up and pat her on the head, taking the note and read it backwards. "Move gym entrance to basement at Sienna Pokemon Center." He smiled, proud of himself. After his moment of joy, he stood up, holding Pikachu. "Let's get going." He took one step and the sunlight disappeared.  
>"What was that?" Gary said with an edgy tone of voice. "What time is it?" Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was 10:00. "I know we weren't here for eight hours! Even if we were, the sky wouldn't change that fast." he shouted, pointing at the sky.<br>Misty looked at him with wide, curious eyes. "Don't worry about it. It's strange, but just forget it. Maybe we were out here for a while and just lost track of time. No biggie." She put her hand on the fumming teens' shoulder. "Sleep it off okay." She pulled out her sleeping bag from her backpack and Brock did the same, tossing one to Gary.  
>"I always carry an extra. Try to get some sleep. Please." Brock said looking at Gary. Gary felt as if he was looking into his soul. It unnerved Gary a bit.<br>"Oh-okay."Gary said as he rolled it out. He thought to himself as he lay on the floor, 'Where could you be? I hope your okay. Somehow, send me a sign that your okay. Please, anything.' He shot a gaze into the sky. He just stared aimlessly. 'Please. I need to know your okay...'  
>~ Meanwhile:<br>Ash woke up in a strange room. Everywhere he looked, there were grass type pokemon sleeping. He looked at what he was sleeping on. It was a soft, green hammock. It looked like a small herd of made it exclusively for him. Ash slid out of his throne and began to explore. He saw so many different Pokemon: Ash had never seen anything like that. An entire houseroom furnished and filled with grass Pokemon. As he walked around, seeing each sweet Pokemon sleep, he saw another hammock. It was covered in roses and the grass weaved in was very light green. As Ash walked closer, he noticed that there was a girl sleeping on it. But it didn't look like she was breathing. Her hair was silver, tipped in black, and flowed easily to her shoulder. She wore a green, shoulderless dress. The sleeves tightly fitted her arms and the dress fit her body perfectly down to the waist where it flowed over her feet. He marveled over her beauty, stroking her hair. Her eyes began to open.  
>"Hmmm, Where am..." she said in a soft, accented voice. She looked around her surroundings. "What are you doing in my grassroom?" she said with no accent, glaring at Ash. "Wait," She said looking at the other hammock. "Your the boy he kidnapped." Her eyes grew wide as she sat up. "Your okay." she smiled.<br>"Who? Who kidnapped me?"  
>"I-I don't know..." she said looking down. "I was checking up on Pokemon when I, suddenly blacked out. But, I saw him. He took you, here." she said gesturing to the room. "All of my grass Pokemon live here. I have two of each. Umm, Tropius! My darling. " Suddenly, a tree began walking towards them. "What friend do you want to contact? So you can tell them your safe, but they need to hurry." She pulled a piece of white grass from her hammock, it was paperlike, and scribbled something on it.<br>"Address it to Gary Oak." Surely, Gary was with them, and if not, he'd come for him.  
>"Okay, Darling, take this note to Gary Oak. Contact him by morning."<br>~ Timeline- 11:37 P.M Gary lay in his sleeping bag, still staring at the sky. "Ash, please. Show me your okay." After a minute more of looking up at the sky, Gary saw a, flying tree? "No. It couldn't be." Gary sighed and turned to face the woods. There, he began to close his eyes to fall asleep.  
>~ Timeline- 12:00 A.M:<br>A loud boom echoed throughout the woods, waking up the group. "Pika pika!"  
>"What was that?" Misty shivered "An earthquake?" Brock attempted to calm her down.<br>"A Pokemon." Gary said pointing at what looked like a deformed tree. He pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon. "Tropius. A fruit pokemon. Children of the southern tropics eat as snacks the fruit that grows in bunches around the neck of this pokemon. This pokemon flies by flapping the leaves on its back as if they were wings. It's strongest move is, Leaf Storm." Gary moved closer to the Pokemon, which had something in it's mouth. A bag?  
>"Gary Oak." A sound rang out. It was very feminine. "May Gary Oak please hold out his hand." The Pokemon whipped its head between the three. It was as if the Pokemon was ommitting a voice. Gary held out his hand, shaking in anticipated fear. The Tropius turned to him and dropped the bag into his hand. Then, the Pokemon looked up, opened its leaves out, and flew up.<br>The bag was course and rough. Inside the bag was a white note. He read the note to himself. It read 'Hello, this is Vineasah. I am here with your friend Ash. We are safe right now, but I fear that won't last long. We need you to hurry and find us. Bring a group and all of your strongest pokemon. My trusted pokemon will be at the entrance. He's been told to fight on your side. Please hurry... With love, Ash'  
>"Gary what's it say?" Brock said as he grabbed the bag, which suddenly grew thorns. "Ow! he yelled as he dropped it.<br>"I think it was made solely for Gary..." Misty said examining it. "Don't touch the note, it may do the same." "We need to go now." Gary said as he shoved the note and sleeping bag in his course green bag. "The note said they're safe, for now. They may not for long. A Pokemon will be waiting to assist us. Come on." He said as he opened his Eevee's pokeball. "Veee."  
>"Oh, okay." Misty said gripping her Gyarados' pokeball.<br>Brock grabbed his Sudowoodo's pokeball from his belt and the three, accompanied by Pikachu, began to make their way to the Pokemon Center. 


	4. Chapter 4

Timeline- 1:00 A.M:  
>"God dammit!" Gary yelled as he tugged at the doors. "Why the hell does she have to close down so damn early!" He began punching the door. Harder and harder he slammed his red fist against the door, but the door still wouldn't budge. One more time, he hit the door and it rattled a little bit. Looking up, he suddenly had an idea. Grabbing a stick, he jammed the lock. one last time, he tightened his fist to bust the lock. Before he could punch the lock, Brock grabbed his hand.<br>"Theres got to be a better way in than busting the lock." Brock said letting Gary's fist fall back to his side. He looked around, pondering his surroundings. "Maybe a back door? Misty, look around for a back door or a door to the basement."  
>He said looking directly at Misty. She looked at him as if she was looking for a deeper meaning to his request, then nodded. She turned around and ran the the side of the building, completely out of view and earshot, looking for the basement door.<br>Brock turned towards Gary. "What's the real reason your helping us?" he said bluntly.  
>"Wha-what do you muh-mean by that?" Gary studdered as he thought to himself 'Was I being obvious?'<br>"Why are you helping us? I know for a fact you weren't telling us the whole truth." Brock said as he walked closer to Gary. "Do you like one of us? Is that it?" 'Shit' Gary thought as Brock walked to him. 'Why does he have to be the smart one? Couldn't Ash be the smart one?'  
>"Ummm, wh-what makes you think th-that?" 'Why am I studdering? I'm making it obvious!' Gary looked behind Brock, looking for Misty to break the silence.<br>"Don't worry. She can't hear us." Brock said, now standing right next to him. "If it's her, I won't tell her." he said winking. 'Maybe I can get him to actually say it.' "It is her, isn't it?"  
>"No, it's not her." Gary said, suddenly thinking about what he just said. 'It's not her! That means I do like someone in their group. Shit!'<br>"That means it's either me or Ash." Brock said leaning closer to him. "My money's on Ash. I don't think I have that kind of affect on people." He beamed a bright smile at the nerve-wreched teen. "You can trust me," he said leaning away. "I'd never tell." Gary looked up and saw Brock was being genuinely nice to him.  
>Gary sighed. "Your right." he said under his breath. "It is Ash." He looked up to see an unsurprised expression. "I have for a while now. But because of how he get's, I haven't brought it in me to tell him. I don't know, I guess I just get a little shy." He couldn't believe he was finally opening up about this to someone. It felt nice to have someone to talk to about it.<br>'Well, you should tell him. Think about it, he sent that note to you and anyone else who touched it gets hurt. That must mean something. Maybe he was thinking of you too." Brock smiled. 'I don't think I have it in me to tell Misty. I'll let her figure it out'.  
>"What kinda Pokemon was supposed to wait for us?" Misty yelled from the other side of the building, sounding unsure.<br>"It didn't say!" Gary said as him, Brock and Pikachu made their way to Misty. As they turned the corner, they saw a hostile-looking Ninetails glaring at Misty. "Stay very still Misty. Don't provoke it!" Gary yelled at Misty, who was shaking and studdering nonsense. The Ninetails looked up and locked its gaze on Gary, who froze in fear. The Ninetails ran towards him and halted at his feet, looking obiediently at him. "Are you the one Vineasah sent?" Hearing his owners name, the fox Pokemon smiled at looked up fondly at Gary.  
>Gary squatted down to meet Ninetails eyes. "Don't be angry at them. Their my friends." he said smiling. "They're also Ash's friends. You've met him right?" The Ninetails licked his face, rubbed its body against Brock's leg like a Persian. Then he walked up to Misty "Taiiis." it said while snuggling her. "He's apologizing. How cute." Gary said smiling.<br>"Vulpix." Brock said as he let his little Vulpix out. "Vulpix." vulpix said to Ninetails. Ninetails turned and began walking towards the back of the Pokemon Center. The five, Gary, Vulpix, Brock, Pikachu, and Misty, followed. The Ninetails lead them to a door that lead straight to the basement. Gary reached for the door, but it was locked.  
>"Not again! Can I break the door now?" Gary condecendingly said glaring at Brock. Before Brock could answer, Vulpix lit the wooden door on fire. It burned fast and when all the wood was burned out, the fire stopped. The group stepped into the basement and spotted the shack from the woods.<br>"Okay, all of us have to get in that little shack." Brock said. "Get all of your strongest pokemon ready." Ninetails walked to Gary as they situated themselves for what was ahead.  
>~ Meanwhile:<br>"Ash we have to hurry! We need to get out of here before he comes back."  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"The dragon room." "The what?" She opened the door and showed a huge open room. "Aiyeaaaaa!" After her call, all of her dragons appeared: Dratini, Dragonair, Dragonite, Kingdra, Vibrava, Flygon, Altaria, Bagon, Shelgon, Salamence, Latias, Latios, Rayquaza, Gible, Gabite, Garchomp, Dialga, Palkia, two types of Giratina, Axew, Fraxure, Haxorus, Druddigon, Deino, Zweilous, Hydreigon, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. "Protect my friend, please." Then she left. A couple minutes later, Ash heard an arguement downstairs.  
>"Who are you! What do you want from me!" This was her voice "I want you. I've been watching you for years. I want to become you." This was not her voice.<br>"What? Then why did you kidnap the boy?"  
>"He'll be our first victim."<br>"What! Well, I don't want you here! I hate you! You need to leave now. I don't want you here."  
>"Big mistake."<br>Then, Ash heard a scream. Vineasah's scream.  
>~ "Did you hear that? It was a scream." Misty said, holding her Gyarados' pokeball and keeping her Psyduck close to her. To the scream, Ninetails growled and each tail burned fire.<br>"Was the Vineasah's scream?" Brock said as his Vulpix got ready and he held grip of his Sudowoodo's pokeball. "Taiiiis." Ninetails gritted his teeth. Gary held Eevee's pokeball and Pikachu stood ready on his shoulder. Misty reached over and grabbed Brock's hand. Then Brock reached over and held Gary's. The large group stepped into the little shack, where they were suddenly transported to a huge mansion over the trees that had a dome. The three made their way to the entrance with their Pokemon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Timeline- 1:30 A.M:  
>"This is it." Misty said as she stared at the mansion. The three, lead by Vineasah's trusted Ninetails, made their way to the entrance. "Psyduck, remember what I told you?" Her Psyduck looked up at her, flashed her a peace sign and responded "Psssyyyyy." Misty had told him that if he sees a pokemon coming at him in battle, run at it headfirst.<br>"Are you ready Pikachu? You sure you want to be my second pokemon?" Gary said with an uneasy tone of voice. He was surprised when Pikachu offered to be on Gary's side. "Pikachu." Pikachu replied with a smile. "I guess you want to find Ash as much as I do hu?" Gary smiled. It was hard to not smile when Pikachu was happy.  
>"You wanna do this?" Brock said holding Vulpix. "I can still use Onix if you want?" But Vulpix didn't like that. She nibbled on his hand. "Vulpix" she said nuzzling his hand. Brock laughed and pet her. "Okay but you have to let Sudowoodo and the others help."<br>"Taiiiis." Ninetails barked as the mansion doors opened, revealing every normal-type pokemon, from Clefairy to Kecleon to Togekiss to Braviary.  
>"It's amazing in here." Brock said with wide eyes. "There are so many different pokemon here." Unaffected by the various pokemon, Ninetails led them down a hallway and through a door, where there was another long hallway. The doors along the hallway read, Ghost, Poison, Psychic, and Dark. The door at the end read, Entrance 1. The Ninetails pushed open the Entrance 1 door to show an amazing battle arena.<br>"This is where I battled Vineasah. I went through the back though. The shack led me to that entrance," he said pointing at a door labeled Entrance 2. "It leads to the backyard."  
>"Gary!" a feminine voice rang out. It sounded like Vineasah's. The three looked across the arena to see Vineasah. She wore a loose-fitting gray shirt and short black shorts. Her silver hair was up in a messy updo. She looked terrified. "You shou-" Her eyes grew wide and she let out a scream that was soon muffled. But, no one was there to cover her mouth. "Vineasah!" Gary yelled as he ran towards her.<br>"Stop. Right. There!" Vineasah yelled in a deep, manly voice. Suddenly, the building shook. "I have a plan and a little brat like you won't stop me! I will be the greatest threat the world will ever know. I'll make even Team Rocket tremble in pure fear." the shaddowed girl declared. "For years, I was neglected by everyone I knew. One day, they were gone. They were all gone. But no one suspected a thing. Over the years, they became less and less known. I became unknown. But this time around, things will be different. I WILL be known."  
>"Then why did you take Ash!" Misty yelled back. Suddenly, there was a slam on the door labeled Entrance 1.<br>"He'll be what gets me known." the ghost replied. "His death will make my reign known to all. I'll be feared the way I should have been long ago." The ghost in Vineasah laughed.  
>"I won't let you." a voice shot out from the group. It was Gary's. "I'm not gonna let you lay a finger on him."<br>~ Meanwhile:  
>Ash loomed over the trapdoor in the Dragon Dome. The trapdoor was not only clear, but he could see the arena perfectly. And no one else was able to see him. After hearing the ghost say he was going to kill Ash, he decided it'd be best for him to hid with his new companions. "I won't let you." It sounded like Gary. As Ash looked closer into the trap door, he saw everyone. Misty, holding a pokeball and keeping Psyduck close to her, Brock, holding his Vulpix close, and Gary holding Pikachu on his shoulder and Eevee standing next to him. 'He came.' Ash thought, smiling. 'I can't believe he actually came. Maybe he really does care.'<br>Flashback: "Brock, can I ask you something?"  
>"Sure Ash. Shoot."<br>"Have you ever loved someone you know didn't love you back?"  
>"What are you getting at? Why?"<br>"I love this -erm- person. And I know this, person, doesn't love me back 'cuz this, person, isn't into guys like, ummm."  
>"Who is this person? You may be surprised."<br>"Promise to not tell anyone? Including Misty."  
>"Of course."<br>"It's, ummm, how can I say this? Uh, it's-"  
>"Spit it out already!"<br>"Gary."  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah. I know that you weren't expecting that. I shouldn't have said anythi-"  
>"I knew."<br>"What?"  
>"I could tell. Face it. You make it sorta obvious. Somehow I'm the only one that actually noticed..."<br>:End of flashback 'God I hope no one get's hurt. That thing is scary.' Ash thought as he sat back away from the trapdoor. "Latias, Latios send the psychic pokemon to protect everyone. And hurry."  
>~ Meanwhile:<br>"And who are you to stop me?" the ghost sneered. "How 'bout a deal, boy?"  
>A deal? Gary stood in shock, unable to think of what to say. Ash's fate laid in his hands. "What kind of deal?"<br>"I'll let him go, but then I'd have to take you." The ghost looked determined as the words left Vineasah's cold lips. 'Shit.'  
>"I don't believe you." Gary shot back at the ghost. "You would take us both if you had the chance. Your probably planning on taking all of us." Gary felt smart when the smirk faded from the Vineasah's face. "I want to be able to believe what you say. How 'bout we battle you to test you."<br>"If I win, I keep you all." the ghost declared as he led Vineasah to the arena floor. "Me verses all of you. One pokemon each. Oak will use Eevee, Brock will use Pikachu, Misty will use Psyduck, Ninetails, and I will use the lovely angel before you all." Gesturing to Vineasah.  
>"Deal." Brock said as he called everyone in. "Okay guys, use defensive moves."<br>"But we need one move to push the ghost out of her." Misty shot back. "Let Ninetails use an offensive move."  
>"Fine." Brock said looking down. "Ninetails, hold back attacking okay?" Ninetails looked up. "Taiiis."<br>"Well?" the ghost said impatiently. "Are you ready?" Gary looked at the ghost and nodded. "Then let's begin." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Eevee, Sandstorm!" Gary yelled to begin the battle.  
>"Vineasah Curse that Eevee." The ghost yelled. Suddenly, a pin pushed itself into Vineasah's arm, then into Eevee's leg.<br>"Eevee!" Gary cried, now unable to protect Eevee from certain pain ahead.  
>"Pikachu, Lightscreen" Brock yelled, hoping to habe the pin lose it's power in the bright light.<br>"Vineasah, Metronome." Vineasah moved just her right index finger back and forth. Her arms then both went up and over her shoulders. She then flung them foward. Suddenly, rocks fell from the sky, locking Pikachu in a Rock Tomb.  
>"Psyduck! Disable her Metronome." Misty yelled. She knew that Metronome would be deadly to have to battle against.<br>"Pssssy duck."  
>"Vineasah, Body Slam. Avoid the head at all costs." Vineasah looked at the duck Pokemon, bowed her head and ran full speed at it. When they made contact, Psyduck fell back and hit the wall feet first. Then, landed on the ground on his side, his head sustaining no injury.<br>"Psssssy."  
>"Psyduck return!" Misty sighed in defeat. Psyduck was strong, but Vineasah wiped him out.<br>"Taaiiiiis!" Ninetails chriped, ran out and sent out a Safeguard on the group.  
>"Vineasah, Hyperbeam Eevee." Vineasah's eyes began to glow. She was closing in on the little Eevee.<br>"Eevee, Double Team! And hide." Gary yelled, praying. If they were lucky, Vineasah would hyperbeam an Eevee double, not the real one.  
>"Pikachu, use Rock Smash to break your tomb." Brock yelled, flinching. Having rock Pokemon himself, he hated the move Rock Smash. Hearing Pikachu break the rocks brought a bad ringing to his ears.<br>"Vineasah, Work Up." the ghost yelled. Vineasah floated into the air, began to glow, then landed gracefully on the ground.  
>"TAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSS!" Ninetails Howled, suddenly remembering what Brock told him.<br>"Quiver Dance, lovely creature." the ghost said with a voice of compassion that shocked everyone. It seemed as though the ghost fell in love with his victim.  
>"Eevee, Growl." Gary yelled through his teeth. He was really beginning to hate the ghost.<br>"Trump Card, Vineasah. Don't hold back." Suddenly, Eevee flew from his spot on the arena to Gary's arms, nearly out of it. The ghost in her made Vineasah smile sinisterly.  
>"Pikachu, Tail Whip." Brock yelled trying to distract the ghost.<br>"Vineasah, dodge it with Agility." As she did this, all of Vineasah's psychic Pokemon burst through the doors. Mew and Mewtwo blocked both Entrances. Azelf went to block Misty, Gardevoir went dagerously close to Vineasah, Mesprit blocked Brock, and Xatu flew over to protect Gary.  
>He made sure Gardevoir was out of the way enough to unleash his next move. "Ninetaiiiiiiiiils!" Ninetails yelled, sending out his Fire Blast.<br>"Ninetails no!" Gary knew what was going to happen. And he was right. As the blast hurled towards her, the black clouding her eyes disappeared, showing her naturally violet eyes, and the psychic Pokemon began growling.  
>"Ahhhhh!" a feminine scream rang out that was forgien to the group. It was Vineasah's scream.<br>"Vineasah!" Brock yelled as he, Ninetails, and Mesprit ran to Vineasah. He kneeled down and held her in his arms. Her face displayed a very similar scar over her eye. "Vineasah. Vineasah please wake up. Misty!" he yelled looking over at the flustered red-head. "Go back to the normal Pokemon and get Chansey, Blissey, and Audino. And hurry." To this, Misty and Azelf left to the normal room.  
>"Are the psychic Pokemon here to prevent the ghost from getting to us?" Gary asked looming over Brock and Vineasah.<br>"Yeah. So the ghost is still in here, but he's trapped because there are psychic Pokemon everywhere. Human ghosts are weak against psychic Pokemon, even though ghost Pokemon are stronger than psychic ones."  
>"Va-vere am I?" Vineasah muttered in a delicate Russian accent. "Oou are you, saavior?" she said looking up at Brock.<br>"Vineasah. I'm Brock. What's your last name?" Brock said, cradling her in his arms. 'What a ladies man.' Gary sarcastically thought.  
>"Vineasah Sa-bre. I remembar yew." she coughed out. Before she could mutter another word, Misty and Azelf came back with the Pokemon Brock asked for. "Mewtwo, Psystrike. Keell zat ghost." Then she looked up and saw Gary. "Gary, go to ze grass room. Exeggutor vil take yew there." she coughed a little. "Well, hurry." she said in a forced non-accented voice.<br>Gary and Exeggutor left, leaving Xatu with the others. "Brock, help me stand." she said as she positioned herself to stand. When they both stood, the three normal Pokemon began to use their healing powers to heal her burns. "Taaaiiis." Ninetails said in a hurt, regretful voice. "It's okay sweetheart. You got rid of the evil ghost. You've made me very proud." she mused to her lovely companion. "Thank you Brock, for helping me and reacting so fast." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "You are my savior."  
>"Your attacker is dead now. For good." Mewtwo said looking at the couple before him and all the other Pokemon left back to their rooms.<br>~ Meanwhile:  
>Exeggutor led Gary to a beautiful indoor garden, then left the teen there alone to marvel at the scenery. But he still wondered why he was there to begin with. As he walked around, he saw a Deerling and a female Sawsbuck eating some loose grass on the ground. Gary sat and watched them, wondering, still, why he was there.<br>"Gary" That voice, that sweet voice that was like silk to his ears. It rang in Gary's ears and he rose from the place he was sitting. He turned around in disbelief and saw the owner of that beautiful voice. Ash was standing by the door Gary had come from. "Ash" Gary's voice was barly above a whisper. Ash briskly walked towards Gary. Gary started to run towards Ash in shock. "I-I thought you would ne-never come back" Gary stammered. Gary remembered that Ash was a boy too and embracing him might weird the smaller boy out. So as they finally reached each they didn't embrace; they just stood awkwardly face-to-face. Gary looked into Ash's eyes. Gary, mustering up every bit of courage he had, leaned forward and kissed Ash. Much to Gary's surprise Ash kissed back. Gary put his arms around Ash's back. Taking a hint, Ash did the same. Finally they separated still in each others embrace. Gary was staring passionately into Ash's eyes. With a voice that filled the room with warmth Ash spoke " Mmmh." nuzzling his head into Gary's neck. Smiling softly, Gary rested his head against Ash's. 'I can't believe this is happening.' Ash thought as he leaned closer to his new love. "I, I've felt this way for, for years." He breathed in. Gary smelled like cinnamon; it made Ash smile.  
>Gary sighed deeply. "I have to." Smiling, Gary thought 'I should have said it sooner. He should have know sooner.' Neverthe less, they stayed in each others arms, taking in the warmth of their newfound relationship. <div> 


	7. Chapter 7

Gary and Ash walked together back to the arena, talking about what's happened over the course of one day. Gary was the first to speak up. "So, what happened here?"  
>Ash looked at, smiling. "It was pretty cool here. She has so many different types of Pokemon. I even made friends with her dragons. I need to show them to you. And She has every form of Eevee. They're all so strong." Gary laughed and reached out to grab Ash's hand. 'Of course.' Gary thought. 'Ash only thought of the Pokemon. It's not like his life was in danger or anything.<br>"Cute. Can we hurry? This place is trippy."  
>"Oh, yeah of course." "He is so cute." Gary thought, holding his hand tighter. He hoped he'd always stay like this.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
